Timeline (Power Rangers)
Ancient History 10000 years ago, Rita was defeated and sealed in dumpster 6000 years ago, Bansheera releases her demons to destroy human beings 3000 years ago, Magna Defender releases Lights of Orion but soon is defeated and thrown into chasm 3000 years ago, Quasar sabers were placed in stone on planet Mirinoi 3000 years ago, Orgs attacked Animaria, Master Org destroyed Animus, Merrick used cursed wolf mask of Zen-Aku to defeat Master Org with Predazord. He did it, but when mask turns him evil, 5 other Ancient warriors had no choice but to imprison him. Recent History During Power Rangers 1993 (Mighty Morphin) [[Rita Repulsa]] is freed from the space dumpster. [[Zordon]] and [[Alpha 5]] recruit five extraordinary teenagers, [[Jason Lee Scott]], [[Billy Cranston]], [[Trini Kwan]], [[Zack Taylor]] and [[Kimberly Ann Heart|Kimberly Hart]] to be the first Power Rangers. * Jason becomes the first Red Ranger with the power of the Tyrannosaurus. * Zack becomes the first Black Ranger, with the power of the Mastodon. * Billy becomes the first Blue Ranger, with the power of the Triceratops. * Trini becomes the first Yelow Ranger, with the power of the Sabertooth Tiger. * Kimberly becomes the first Pink ranger, with the power of the Pterodactyl. [[Tommy Oliver]] becomes the Evil Green Ranger under an evil spell cast by Rita Repulsa.. The Rangers free him from the spell and he joins the team. Zordon later presents Titanus the Carrier Zord to the Rangers. Tommy loses his powers from the melting of a green candle created by Rita, but manages to transfer them to Jason before they are completely lost. Zordon later summons him back and infuses Tommy with temporary Green Ranger powers so he can assist his friends for a limited period of time. 1994 (Mighty Morphin) The Power Rangers are granted the ability yo upgrade the DinoZords into thunderzords. Tommy Oliver loses his Green anger powers, but later becomes White Tiger Ranger. [[Rocky DeSantos]] replaces Jason. [[Adam Park]] replaces Zack. [[Aisha Campbell]] replaces Trini. 1995 (Mighy Morphin) [[Rito Revolto]] arrives on Earth, and introduces the new Tenga Warriors. The Thunderzords are destroyed in battle with Rito. They are granted Ninja powers by [[Ninjor]]. They take control of the Ninjazords. Later on, they take control of the Shogunzords. [[Katherine Hillard]] replaces Kimberly, after being freed from Rita's and Zedd's control. The Rangers are granted the ability to upgrade their armor into Metallic form. [[Master Vile]] arrives on the Moon, coming up with a plan to conquer the Earth. When Rito Revolto reverses time with the Orb of Doom, the Rangers are turned into kids. The Ninja Coins are later destroyed by Goldar. Fortunately, the Alien Rangers from Aquitar arrive to save the day, while the Rangers go to different parts of the world to retrieve the different parts of the Zeo Crystal. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (alternate universe) Ivan Ooze is freed from the hyperlock chamber. The Rangers are granted Ninja Powers by Dulcea. 1996 (Zeo) The Rangers manage to restore time with the Zeo Crystal. meanwhile, Rita and Zedd (along with their army) are chased away by the [[machine Empire]]. Goldar and Rito lose their memories and reamin on Earth. The Command Center undergoes a major revamp and becomes the all-new Power Chamber. Tommy Oliver becomes Red Zeo Ranger. Rocky becomes Blue Zeo Ranger. Adam becomes Green Zeo Ranger. Katherine becomes the Pink Zeo Ranger. [[Tanya Sloan]] replaces Aisha and becomes Yellow Zeo Ranger. The Gold Ranger arrives on Earth aboard [[Pyramidas]]. He is later revealed to be [[Trey of Triforia]], an alien who is made up of 3 separate entities. Jason returns from Switzerland and is given the powers of the Gold Ranger by Trey. Before returning to Triforia, the Treys present the Super Zeo Zords to the Zeo Rangers. The Super Zeo Megazord destroys King Mondo. Mondo is briefly replaced by his older son Prince Gasket and Princess Archerina. In the meantime, Goldar and Rito regain their memories, and are transported back to the Moon. The Alein rangers return to Earth to assist the Zeo Rangers in battling King Mondo's army and saving Billy, while the Zeo Rangers battle Rita's and Zedd's monster, which had been merged with Prince Gasket's Cog Changer monster. Billy decides to stay on [[Aquitar]] after being cured from an accelerated aging process. With Zordon's help, Trey is reunited, and he claims back the Gold Powers. The Zeo Rangers defeat King Mondo and his army. 1997 (Turbo) [[Justin Stewart|Justin]] replaces an injured Rocky as the Blue Turbo Ranger. The Rangers are granted new Turbo Powers to battle Divatox and the Space Pirates. Zordon and Alpha 5 leave for Eltar. [[Dimitria]] and [[Alpha 6]] take over. [[T.J.]] replaces Tommy Oliver as the Red Turbo Ranger. [[Carlos Vallertes|Carlos]] replaces Adam as the Green Turbo Ranger. [[Ashley Hammond|Ashley]] replaces Tanya as the Yellow Turbo Ranger. [[Cassie Chan|Cassie]] replaces Katherine as the Pink Turbo Ranger. [[Blue Senturion]] arrives on Earth to help out the Rangers. The [[Phantom Ranger]] arrives on Earth, giving the Rangers a new set of Zords, the Rescuezords. Dimitria and Blue Senturion leave Earth to try looking for Zordon on Eltar (which is under attack), leaving the Power Chamber defenseless. The Space Pirates succeed in destroying the Power Chamber. The powerless Rangers and Aplha 6 need to find a way to save Zordon, who had been captured by the United Alliance of Evil. Justin chooses to stay behind on Earth, while the other Rangers and Alpha 6 set off on an Astro Shuttle into space. 1998 (in Space) T.J., Carlos, Ashley and Cassie leave Earth aboard the Astro Shuttle and get beamed aboard the Astro Megaship. There, they meet up with [[Andros]], and are granted new Space Ranger Powers. Andros is the Red Space Ranger. T.J. becomes the Blue Space Ranger. Carlos becomes the Black Space Ranger. Ashley becomes the Yellow Space Ranger. Cassie becomes the Pink Space Ranger. Later on, Andros' old friend [[Zhane]] is awakened from his cryogneic sleep and joins the team as the Silver Ranger. The Space Rangers later take control of the Delta Megaship, Mega Voyagers and the Mega Winger. Andros later finds out that Astronema, co-leader of the Evil Space Aliens, is none other than his long-lost sister Karone. Dark Specter is destroyed alongside Darkonda. Astronema declares herself the new ruler and threatens to destroy all the citizens of Angel Grove, but the Rangers intervene in time. Andros reluctantly destroys Zordon, releasing a wave of energy that spread throughout the entire universe. Most of the evil in the Universe had been destroyedd. The only ones not destroyed by Zordon's energy wave are Rita, Zedd, Divatox and Astronema. Karone is reunited with her brother Andros. 1999 (Lost Galaxy) Five teens from the space colony Terra Venture are seeking a new world like Earth. They later meet a jungle girl named Maya, who leads them to the five mystical swords known as the Quasar Sabers, on her home planet of Mirinoi. After pulling the sabers out of a stone, one of the teens, Mike Corbett, falls into a crevasse, but not before passing his saber onto his younger brother Leo Corbett. With the Quasar Sabers, the teens transform into the Galaxy Power Rangers, and use them to battle space villains from two different parts of the galaxy. [[Leo Corbett]] becomes the Red Galaxy Ranger. [[Damon Henderson]] becomes the Green Galaxy Ranger. [[Kai Chen]] becomes the Blue Galaxy Ranger. [[Maya]] becomes the Yellow Galaxy Ranger. [[Kendrix Morgan]] becomes the Pink Galaxy Ranger. Along the way, they discover five creatures known as Galactabeasts, which have the ability to transform into Galactazords. They are later aided by the Stratoforce Zords, the Centaurus Zords and the Zenith Shark Zord. They later find an ally in the form of the mysterious Magna Defender, a galactic warrior who bears a strong grudge against Scorpius for killing his son Zika many years ago. He later sacrifices himself to save the Rangers, but not before revealing that he had merged with Mike Corbett, and passes the Magna Defender powers to him. When Deviot revives the evil [[Psycho Rangers]], the Space Rangers show up to aid the Galaxy Rangers in destroying them. During this saga, Kendrix the Pink Galazy ranger sacrifices herself to protect Cassie the Pink Space Ranger and Terra Venture from Psycho Pink. Karone, sister of the Red Space Ranger and former evil princess Astronema, is given the powers of the Pink Galaxy Ranger from Kendrix, who appears as a spirit, and joins the remaining 5 rangers in the battle to protect Terra Venture. 2000 (Lightspeed Rescue) Lightspeed Rescue takes place in the fictitious city of Mariner Bay, California, which was built on an ancient demon burial ground. When the demons threaten to rise again, a government organization called Lightspeed, headed by one Captain Mitchell recruits four civilians and his own daughter to defend the city. Each of the four civilians chosen had a special area of expertise. [[Carter Grayson]], the Red Lightspeed Ranger, was a fire fighter in the local fire department. [[Chad Lee]], the Blue Lightspeed Ranger, worked as a lifeguard and marine animal trainer at a local marine amusement park. [[Joel Rawlings]], the Green Lightspeed Ranger, was a stunt pilot. [[Kelsey Winslow]], the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, was an extreme sports athlete. [[Dana Mitchell]], the Pink Lightspeed Ranger, was a paramedic and practiced medical arts. The five Rangers would be joined by Captain Mitchell's (long thought to be dead) son, Ryan Mitchell (the Titanium Ranger). The Rangers take control of many Zords... namely the Lightspeed Zords, the Rail Rescues and the Omega Zords. When the villainess Trakeena comes to Earth to destroy it, the Lightspeed Rangers team up with the Galaxy Rangers. The Lightspeed Rangers borrow the Lights of Orion from the Galaxy Rangers to power up the Omega Megazord, so they can use it to defeat the heavily mutated Trakeena once and for all. 2001 (Time Force) In the year 3000, mankind has developed a utopia, with a police organization called Time Force capturing all but one criminal. However, this criminal, Ransik, manages to hijack a prison full of cryogenically frozen convicts and escape back to the past in an attempt to change the future, but not before badly injuring Alex, the Red Time Force Ranger. Four Time Force officers attempt to pursue Ransik to the year 2001, but end up being stranded in the fictional town of Silver Hills. There, they meet [[Wesley Collins]], who is the son of a rich industrialist and looks identical to Alex. With Wes' help, the four Time Force officers become the Time Force Rangers, helping the city of Silver Hills by capturing the various mutant criminals that Ransik releases from prison. The Time Force Rangers comprises of: * [[Jen Scotts]] the Pink Time Force Ranger, leader of the team * [[Lucas Kendall]] the Blue Time Force Ranger, a Casanova * [[Trip]] the Green Time Force Ranger, a psychic from Xybria * [[Katie Walker]] the Yellow Time Force Ranger, enhanced with superhuman strength * [[Wesley Collins]], the Red Time Force Ranger of the year 2001, who was able to activate the Red Chrono Morpher due to his genetic resemblance and DNA match to Alex's. The Time Force officers knew that their presence would inevitably change the future, and indeed, it had: in an attempt to contain the mutant threat, Wes' father creates the Silver Guardians, a security force helping to secure the businesses of anyone who had the money, and a force that had not originally existed. Among one such member was Wes' childhood friend, [[Eric Myers]]. Eric is the leader of the Silver Guardians and gains the Quantum Ranger powers. When the Silver Guardians make their first attempt at taking care of a mutant, they are overpowered, and Wes is forced to save them, revealing his identity as a Power Ranger in the process. When Mr. Collins offers Wes to join his guardian team, he refuses, believing that he is only helping people out for the money. The Silver Guardians, led by Eric, the Quantum Time Force Ranger, continued to hold a tenuous relationship with the Power Rangers. Ransik would eventually surrender peacefully when he nearly kills his own daughter, Nadira, who was trying to protect an infant. Before the Time Force officers return to the year 3000, Jen and Wes finally admit that they love each other. Mr. Collins makes another offer for Wes to join the Silver Guardians, saying that they will now help everyone free of charge. Wes accepts and wants Eric to become his co-leader. 2002 (Wild Force) In the time that has passed, pollution has weakened the Earth, allowing the Org to slowly break free of their prisons. Princess Shayla awoke, and the Wild Zords began choosing champions who would defend the Earth as Wild Force Power Rangers. * [[Taylor Earheart]] - a tough-as-nails fighter pilot, becomes the Yellow Wild Force Ranger, with the power of the Soaring Eagle. * [[Danny Delgado]] - a soft spoken florist, becomes the Black Wild Force Ranger, with the power of the Iron Bison. * [[Max Cooper]] - a wisecracking youngster, becomes the Blue Wild Force Ranger, with the power of the Surging Shark. * Alyssa - a kind hearted college student, becomes the White Wild Force Ranger, with the power of the Noble Tiger. * [[Cole Evans]] - a young man raised in the wilderness in search of his true origin, becomes the Red Wild Force Ranger, with the power of the Blazing Lion. The Rangers mission grew increasingly dangerous as the leader of all Orgs, Master Org returned to reunite his empire. Master Org is assisted by Duke Orgs Jindrax and Toxica. Four more Duke Orgs later emerged, namely Retinaxe (eye), Nayzor (nose), Madilok (mouth) and Onikage (some shadow ninja). As time passed, the Rangers encountered numerous Zords, which were either found or appeared in times of need. Zords included the Elephant Zord, the Polar Bear and Black Bear Zords, the Gorilla Zord, the Soul Bird console, the Giraffe Zord, the Rhino and Armadillo Zords, the Deer Zords and the Falcon Zord. The General Org named Nayzor opened a tomb in which Zen-Aku lay for 3,000 years. Imprisoned by the five Ancient Warriors, Zen-Aku sought revenge by destroying their successors - the Wild Force Rangers. He defeated them time and time again, wearing them down until the day he would actually destroy them. The Rangers eventually discovered that Zen-Aku was actually [[Merrick Baliton]], the sixth Ancient Warrior who became cursed by a wolf mask he put on to gain enough power to destroy Master Org 3,000 years ago. The Rangers broke the curse, and restored Merrick to normal. Merrick's Wild Zords granted him the Lunar Caller, which he uses to morph into the Lunar Wolf Ranger. Merrick doesn't join the team at first, feeling guilty about his misdeeds, but eventually agrees to team up with the Rangers for good. Master Org is later revealed to be a scientist named Viktor Adler, who worked on the Animarium project with Richard and Elizabeth Evans. He fell deeply in love with Elizabeth, but was heartbroken when he learnt that she was going to get married to Richard Evans. Things got worse when they had a son and Richard took over the spotlight for the project. In a desprate effort to get even with them, Viktor found some seeds (remnants of Master Org) in a jungle and ate them, being infused with the power of Master Org. He managed to kill Richard and Elizabeth, but he never found the infant Cole. Master Org then spent the next 20 years plotting to conquer the Earth with his army of Orgs. A mysterious boy who named himself Kite with no recollection his own identity formed a friendship with the Rangers. He eventually realized who he was - the reborn spirit of Animus - and tested the Rangers by taking away their Wild Zords, to see if they are really worthy of protecting the humans in spite of the pollution they had caused. He later gave them back the Zords and even awarded Cole with the Red Wild Rider. Master Org kidnapped Princess Shayla for a ritual in which an Org heart would be created. During the ritual, Toxica and Jindrax, who had been banished by Master Org, helped the Rangers by rescuing the Princess, but Master Org was still able to create the Org heart, which gave him ultimate power. Toxica and Jindrax made their peace with the Rangers and left to roam the world. Master Org becomes a true Org, and manages to destroy all the Wild Zords, including Animus. He was in turn destroyed in the final battle by dozens of Wild Zords, who had emerged to help the powerless Rangers. Princess Shayla took the Rangers' powers back and stayed on the Animarium, while the Rangers returned to normal lives. 2003 (Ninja Storm) 2004 (Dino Thunder) 2005 (S.P.D.: History) 2006 (Mystic Force) 2007 (Operation Overdrive) Thrax, the son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd breaks free from his space dumpster. The Overdrive Rangers team up with Rangers from previous seasons. ([[Once a Ranger]]) Near Future 2025 2005 (S.P.D.: History) Distant Future